With the increase in networked communications, such as voice-over Internet protocol (VOIP) communications, users of Internet-capable devices have much greater flexibility in how they communicate with others. For example, mobile communication devices may be used instead of conventional circuit-switch telephones to make video and voice calls via wireless networks (e.g., WiFi LAN, cellular WAN network, etc.). Services for IP communications may utilize software (or “VOIP applications”) that run on networking devices, such as Skype, OTT VOIP, VoLTE, and QChat, and that are configured to communicate with remote servers associated with the services. Such servers may store and maintain contact information for users, devices, and/or applications that utilize related IP communication services, such as IP addresses and registration states of computing devices executing QChat.
However, establishing IP communications on mobile computing devices presents problems that do not exist for conventional circuit-switch telephones as users may be unreachable (or inaccessible) for several reasons. In particular, IP communications (or calls) may be missed when VOIP applications are not actively executing (or in stand-by) on a user's computing device. VOIP applications may often be shut-down by automatic operations of a computing device's operating system (or App/Task manager routines) due to inactivity and/or resource constraints, and by users when they are not expecting or do not want to receive such a call. In certain cases (e.g., abrupt terminations), computing devices may not transmit de-registration information to service servers when terminating VOIP applications, which can cause the servers to have inaccurate registration states. Additionally, as many IP communications are conducted via mobile computing devices, IP addresses and registration states for the devices may change frequently with the movement of the mobile computing devices from one network access point to the next. For example, a smartphone computing device executing a VOIP application may utilize a new IP address when moving from a local area network (e.g., a WiFi hotspot) to a cellular network (e.g., an LTE network). With stale or otherwise invalid contact information (IP addresses), servers that establish and maintain IP calling services may not be able to successfully connect users.